In order to ensure proper functioning of a refrigeration unit for an intermodal container normally a pre-trip inspection (PTI) is carried out. Such a pre-trip inspection comprises inspection and testing of different structural components of the container and its refrigeration unit before cargo are loaded into the container, thereby ensuring that only containers passing the inspection and passing the test are used. As documentation a pre-trip inspection report is carried out.
Hereby a record is made, that this particular container is suitable for at least the next trip.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,097,456 discloses a method for in-service testing where each component to be tested in the in-service diagnostic testing is tested at a time where the test does not intervene in the normal operation of the climate control system. The power consumption of individual components of the climate control system is determined, preferably both in an activated state and in a deactivated state, where the determined power consumption is compared to a nominal value. Excessive deviations from a nominal value may indicate component failure and should be handled accordingly.
Different needs for cooling relates to goods or cargo to be transported within a reefer container. Some cargo is sensitive to too high temperature and some cargo is sensitive to temperatures too low. Examples can be frozen cargo which must be transported without risk to thaw and cargo consisting of fresh fruit, vegetables or the like, which should be kept at a chilled condition and avoid freezing.
It is therefore important to check if the cooling equipment is capable of maintaining the right conditions for the cargo during transport.